


stars // gemstuck

by pyrropes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gemstuck, Gemstuck au, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, arafef - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrropes/pseuds/pyrropes
Summary: davekat gemstuck au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be typed in lowercase.

okay so first of all in this, all the trolls and kids except dave and rose are full gems, dave and rose are half gems like steven. the reason being dirk and roxy had kids with a human like rose quartz did, while jane and jake had kids together. i'm only putting jane and jake together because i read somewhere that jane mind controlled jake to marry her or something. you may or may not have dirkjake later on.

john - kyanite

rose - charoite

dave - siam

jade - jade

jane - blue opal

roxy - kunzite

dirk - orange topaz

jake - emerald

karkat & kankri - hematite

aradia & damara - ruby

sollux & mituna - cuprite + sapphire fusion (yellow beryl)

tavros & rufioh - citrine

nepeta & meulin - idocrase

kanaya & porrim - jadeite

terezi & latula - pyrope

vriska & aranea - cobalt

equius & horuss - indigo zircon

gamzee & kurloz - iolite

eridan & cronus - amethyst

feferi & meenah - rubellite 


	2. Chapter 2

dave strider was sitting by his temple, looking at the stars. he enjoyed doing this, and every night he'd sit outside and look at stars for a while and enjoy the darkness be lit up. sometimes he would try and connect the stars and find shapes, others he would look for constellations. his favorite is cancer the crab.

"sup lil man," dave's head turned to see his father, although he acted more like an older brother. "lookin' at the stars again?"

"no i'm hunting wild geese," dave rolled his eyes and dirk chuckled. "of course i'm looking at stars."

after a few minutes of comfortable silence, dirk spoke up. "why do you do this every night?"

dave just shrugged, "i like the stars," he turned his hand so his palm was up, revealing a star shaped red gem. "they remind me of what i could be."

"you'll get your powers one day, lil man," dirk put a hand on his shoulder, "or else you wouldn' have a gem."

the younger strider sighed, "i guess you're right."

"as always." dirk smirked cockily as dave laughed a little and shoved him. dave enjoyed being able to tell his father everything, it made up for not having a mother. the only person who could relate to him in that way was rose, who had no father and a drunk mother.

dave looked back up at the stars, his mind clearing. he became lost in thought looking at the lights in the sky, not even noticing dirk getting up and running off. when he realized dirk was gone, he also heard a crash from farther in the city. he looked over and saw large imps being fought by dirk, jake, roxy, and jane.

he got up and ran to help them, on the way trying to summon his weapon. when he reached the location where he saw the imps the fight was almost done.

"dave!" dirk, who had slashed at an imp with a shining orange katana, yelled to dave and ran over to him. "dave get out of here, until you learn to summon your weapon you can't help us!"

the older strider killed a small imp that had ran up to them. "i can't summon a weapon if you guys don't teach me!"

"we'll teach you later but for now go back to the temple!" dirk ran off, slicing more imps while roxy and jake shot at them.

dave sighed, and walked back home, all the while still trying to form his weapon.

 

 

"hey lil man we're back." dirk, roxy, jake, and jane walked in the temple and saw dave on the couch.

"well finally," he said standing up. "took ya long enough."

"so davey wanna learn how to form your weapon?" roxy asked walking up to him as a light pink rifle formed in her hand. 

the gem nodded as jane walked up behind her, "it might be hard to figure out, so don't get frustrated if you can't do it."

"that won't happen because he will do it," dirk spoke joining his fellow crystal gems. "i know he will, he's a strider."

 

\--------<>\--------

 

"sollux for the love of fuck slow this gog damn ship down right now." a very annoyed gem told his fusion friend as they left their planet alternia.

"karkat i've told you many times now but i'll tell you again," his brother started. "that kind of language is very triggering and i would greatly appreciate it if you didn't swear so much. you could easily trigger someone."

"you know what kankri? you're triggering me." karkat, getting even more annoyed by his brother's constant lectures, yelled at him.

"oh.." kankri looked down, thinking. "i suppose you're right, it appears as though nobody here has been triggered by your actions and i am the one bringing up triggers, which may be the cause someone might end up triggered. nevertheless, i shall continue warning you all about triggers because it is very important to know how to act around people that do get triggered, and i would advise that you tag your triggers next time you swear."

"whatever kankri just shut up." karkat didn't care if he offended kankri since everything offends him and it wouldn't be the first time he's 'accidentally' triggered him.

kankri started to  say something, but paused when he looked out the window. even karkat was impressed at the sight.

"woah! is that really earth?" feferi pushed passed people to see the window. "it's so blue! they have such blue water!"

"fef, it might not be clean," eridan moved next to her examining the planet. "so don't get your hopes up."

"too late!"

"equius look!" nepeta tugged on her best friends arm excitedly, "look at how green it is!"

"do you think they have books?" aranea asked moving closer to the window.

"well duh," vriska rolled her eyes. "think they have eight balls?"

"idiot of courthe they do." sollux said nearing the blue and green planet.

meulin just looked around confused until kurloz signed to her what was happening. once she understood she looked over at the window, which she couldn't see before because tall people were blocking her view, which is a real problem by the way, and smiled.

"the real motherfucking question is if they have faygo." gamzee couldn't bare to part with his precious faygo, and he hadn't brought many bottles.

"uhh, i think they do." tavros walked up to gamzee. he thought about asking if there were bulls, but realized it might be a dumb thing to ask.

(( i feel like tav would be able to walk in this au

"that's a motherfucking miracle."

"i hope they have chalk!" terezi yelled out, "and dragons too! hehehe!" 

"they won't have dragonth, but they'll have chalk." sollux said, they were almost to the surface.

"think there's-"

"shut up you'll find out when we get there." karkat had gotten more annoyed with everyone asking what there'll be, and since they were almost there they'd see if what they asked about is there.

 

\--------<>\--------  

 

"okay so what i do is-" dirk's explanation was cut off by a loud crash outside the temple. the five gems, plus rose, jade, and john who had joined them, looked over towards the sound and saw a rather large  aircraft.

"bloody hell." jake said looking at the large spaceship.

"i fucking told you to slow down!" an angry midget walked out of the ship after another with red and blue glasses. "now the ship's wrecked!"

"relacth kk i'll ficth it." the red and blue one said as more people came out of the ship.

"eridan look!" one who had a ton of hair said excitedly. "water!"

"it doesn't seem polluted," eridan said looking at the blue liquid carefully. "so it might be fine."

"instead of obsessing over the water," karkat interrupted, "maybe you should be worrying about whether or not they're gonna kill us!" he pointed to the gems, who had already summoned their weapons, excluding dave of course.

"who are you?" john asked raising his hammer.

"we are sorry to have crashed here but we were on our way to earth and our pilot failed to land correctly," kankri walked up to the gems.

jade noticed the black gem on kankri's forehead, then the gems on the others. "oh! they're gems!" her rifle disappeared.

"not all gems are good, jadey." roxy held up her rifle. "how do we know they aren't gonna hurt us?"

"i assure you, we are not here to harm anyone." kankri told them.

"well they don't have their weapons formed, i say we can trust them!" jake got rid of his pistols, and the other gems got rid of their weapons as well.

after jane introduced the kids and kankri introduced the trolls, a few started asking the other race questions.

"do you have faygo?"

"you have books right?"

"do you have dragons?"

dave didn't feel like talking to any trolls, so he went back to looking at stars, unaware of the troll that was watching him.

 

\---------

 

yo it's finished

i'm actually really excited about this

also i can't write jake or most of the alphas in for the life of me so if i write him wrong please tell me how i can fix it

i tried reading a roleplay guide but it didn't really help

i think the only alpha i can write in is kri

who i probably still wrote wrong

but yeah i liked writing this i hope it's good

it took a day to finish but i'm proud honestly

hope you don't mind the lowercase

you could probably tell but i changed a bit of the troll things so they're not dancestors, they're siblings


	3. Chapter 3

i can't write in every alpha troll so not all of them are going to be there, just kankri, aranea, meulin, porrim, and kurloz. for now.

it's been two months since the trolls crashed onto earth. john had shown vriska the wonders of nicholas cage, rose and kanaya started hanging out a lot, jade and tavros were good friends, and yet the two gems who longed to have the other approach them had not talked. dave thought karkat seemed like an annoyed secretive midget dude and might be hiding something, and dave wanted to find out what he was concealing with his anger. karkat had noticed dave had a cool ironic kid act but somehow knew it might be fake, and he wanted to see what he was like without his irony and shades.

the gems heard a crash outside the temple, they turned their heads towards the source of the noise and saw four large imps in the city. they heard a second noise, and on the other side of the temple were more imps. the trolls and crystal gems split up, trolls on the left crystal gems right. dave tried following dirk, but roxy stopped him.

"you shouldn't go david," with that she walked out of the building and formed her pink rifle, shooting at the imps from afar with jake.

"it's okay dave, i can't form my weapon either so we can't go." rose tried cheering him up, then looked at kankri who was there. "and he doesn't want to summon his weapon or fight, apparently it's triggering."

"yes it is." kankri said. dave looked at him and realised he looked a lot like karkat.

he turned back to rose, "so you don't even wanna try forming your weapon? you don't wanna try helping?"

"of course i do, but i can't yet," rose put a hand on dave's shoulder. "i'm not going to put my life on the line just so i can fail summoning my weapon."

"yeah i guess you're right."

/////

the door swung open, revealing the gems that had left. "about fucking time," dave got up from his place on the couch and walked over to the gems.

"patience is a virtue, dave." dirk chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

the younger strider rolled his eyes and the trolls walked in. dave noticed rose smile and walk to kanaya when she walked in, john and vriska laughing when they walked in, and jade and tavros talking. his friends all had a troll friend except him, which he didn't know why he was slightly upset about.

////

dave flound himself back on his roof, like he always does once the first star comes out. he was tracing constellations with his fingers when he heard footsteps.

"hey." the blond turned his head to see a troll, definitely one of the shorter ones. he had cute nubby horns and a black turtleneck sweater.

"'sup." dave looked back to the stars.

karkat rolled his eyes, "i just wanted to see what you were doing up here."

he shrugged in reply, "just looking at stars."

karkat studied his features, pale skin and a few freckles. he couldn't see his eyes since his head was tilted away, until he turned to face the troll with a smirk on his face.

"like what you see?" 

karkat's face lit up with a cherry red blush and he looked away. "oh shut up! i don't even know your name."

dave chuckled, "i'm dave strider, how about you, nubs?"

the troll rolled his eyes again, "karkat vantas."

"got it karkles."

"it's karkat, idiot!"

"sorry kitkat."

"fuck you, strider!"

dave laughed, he'd enjoy making karkat angry like this. it was cute he had to admit. 

the troll crossed his arms and looked away, dave couldn't stop himself from laughing, causing the short male to look back. "what the fuck are you laughing at?"

"god, sorry, it was just fucking adorable, you looked like a goddamn child." the blond spoke between laughs.

"oh shut up!" he shoved him a little but couldn't hide a small smile.

after that, they continued sitting on the roof the whole night. they were talking about anything and everything that came to mind. it was relaxing having someone to talk to. dave couldn't talk to dirk about everything because he thought it'd be uncool and kankri wouldn't let karkat talk. this might've been what they've been wanting- for a long time- without even realising.

karkat felt himself starting to fall asleep, ignoring dave who kept telling him to just go back inside.

"kar, really, if you're tired just go to sleep." dave had only just met him a few hours ago, but he was still worried.

"i'm not tired." karkat protested but he could barley keep his eyes open.

after a few minutes, he gave into sleep and rested his head against dave's shoulder. the blond wrapped an arm around him making sure he didn't fall off the roof or something.

dave looked at karkat, he looked so content while sleeping. throughout the night, dave had thought a lot of things about karkat was cute or adorable but this was the cutest. his dark hair fell over his face and he just looked so calm.

eventually, when the sun was just barley in view, dave picked up the small troll and carefully carried him inside and set him down on one of the beds in the room he shared with kankri.

before dave left, he took one more glance at karkat. it was nice not seeing him annoyed and angry like he usually is. he could totally get used to him and karkat sitting on the roof all night talking. it was a nice thought. he smiled to himself, hoping him and karkat get to do this again every night.


	4. Chapter 4

edited by https://www.quotev.com/xiayrs

"dave! dave!" dave strider was woken up by a voice yelling at him. he rolled over and pulled up the covers. "strider just fucking wake up!" 

dave reached over and grabbed his shades then slipped them on before turning to karkat. "hey karkles."

it had been another two months since the first time karkat came to talk to dave on the roof and he continued doing it every day. sometimes they didn't talk, just admired the solitude and looked at stars in silence.

karkat looked unusually excited. "dave do you know what an 'amusement park' is?"

dave laughed, answering, "yes karkat i know what an amusement park is."

"why'd you never tell me about it!" the excited troll dragged him out of bed, through the temple, and outside.

"whoa, kar, slow down!" dave, since he was literally dragged out of bed, hadn't had any time to change; meaning he was wearing his red gear shirt with red pants.

karkat didn't listen to dave. he was dragging him all the way across town and to an amusement park that recently opened. he looked in amazement at all the rides, gift shops, and food.

dave looked at karkat's excited face and smiled. he was okay with being pulled out of bed if it meant he got to see his friend this happy. 

karkat looked at dave happily, pulling him towards a large rollercoaster. 

the two gems spent the whole day on rides and taking pictures. it was night now, and they were sitting near the entrance eating ice cream.

karkat was the first to speak up, "i had fun."

dave smiled, "i'm glad, but next time let me get ready before you go pulling me out of bed."

the troll sheepishly apologised, "yeah, sorry dave."

"it's chill." he chuckled and ruffled the shorter boys' hair, causing the other to glare.

they walked home together and talked about what their favourite thing was. karkat liked the rides, dave liked how excited karkat got at everything. of course, dave didn't admit that. he just said the food was his favourite.

the gems walked inside the temple and up to the roof, and talked. they talked all night, just as they did the day before that, and the day before that, so on so forth. two months they've had this friendship, one month dave thought it could be something more.

"so dave, if you weren't a gem what would you wanna do with your life?" karkat usually asked some of the more serious questions, while dave asked shit like 'how gay are you for adam sandler?'

"i don't know, probably something to do with music if i could." he shrugged. 

"interesting."

"hey karkat?"

"yeah?"

"you never gave me an answer."

"an answer to what?"

"to how gay you are for adam sandler."

karkat rolled his eyes and flipped dave off, earning a chuckle from the blond.

"i'm not fucking gay for him at all." dave learned about karkat's love for bullshit romcoms, and that troll fifty first dates is his favourite. dave then tried getting him to watch blended but he still preferred the troll movies.

"alright then who are you gay for?" dave couldn't think of a better question, so he went with the first one that came to mind.

"nobody."

"you sure?"

"fucking positive, now shut the hell up with all this gay shit."

"no can do, karks."

the night went on like that, dave and karkat talking about whatever they wanted to. both of them felt like they could tell the other anything, both of them knew they trusted the other with their life. neither of them knew the other wanted more.

dave strider is unironically in love with his best friend.

karkat vantas is in love with his best friend, in the most cliché way.

\---&\---

sorry for the short chapter i know i suck.


	5. Chapter 5

"focus, dave." jane was helping dave summon his weapon. "clear your mind."

dave exhaled, his eyes closed and hand in front of him. his mind as clear as he could get it and completely focused. the gems decided they should try helping him and rose summon their weapons, more and more imps have been coming to earth.

"any luck?" dirk whispered to jane as he walked outside to the duo.

jane shook her head, "nothing. maybe you should try."

dirk nodded. "alright so instead of doing that, try thinking of people you like. it's what i do, kind of reminds me that summoning my weapon allows me to protect them, y'know?" for a second, dirk looked at jake who stood by the window, before his gaze returned to dave.

dave thought about dirk. he thought about rose, john, jade, roxy, but nothing seemed to work. he concentrated on the people he cared about most, but nothing was working.

he shook his head, "i can't do it." dave opened his eyes and looked at dirk. "sorry, it's just not working."

dirk sighed, "i'll see if roxy's done helping rose." he left and jane looked sympathetically at him. "it's okay dave, you'll get it eventually."

dave looked at her, "and if i don't?"

"well you don't necessarily have to use a gem weapon," she suggested. "you could use a regular one!"

"yeah, i guess." he looked at roxy, who was ecstatic.

"rose has a wand!" she said. "it's purple and cool!"

dave sighed, "neat."

roxy frowned, then smiled again. "don't worry, davey, you'll figure it out!" 

"yeah, hopefully." after a moment of silence, dave spoke up again. "how'd rose learn?"

"i told her to imagine something, anything at all, and sort of draw energy from it? if that makes any sense." roxy's statement turned out as a sort of question. "she said it worked though, so that's good!"

dave paused, what could he draw energy from? stars. he thought about stars, thought about all the constellations and stars he could think of. sygnus, sirius, ursa major, ursa minor, canis major, canis minor, altair, lyra. for a moment he felt some sort of energy. he thought about his favourite, cancer. thought about karkat. a rumble in the city interrupted, and the object that had started to form in his hand fading. he turned his head to see the gems running towards the imps that were there, human gems and trolls as well.

dave watched as rose finally joined them, her wand summoning all sorts of spells. the imps were completely recking the city. some of the trolls were knocked down, dave could definitely see equius helping nepeta up, vriska helping john. it looked like chaos. he had to help.

he didn't notice himself start to run, it just kind of happened. he had reached the city when he saw karkat hit down from the building he was fighting on, and dave felt a rush of energy. he ran to the troll and just as karkat was to be struck, a red sword cut through the imp. seeing karkat, the only one who seemed to truly understand him hurt like that made him feel nothing he ever had before. it was a sting in heart, a tightening feeling in his gut, and a will to do something about it. seeing the one he loves like that, he had to protect him.

a rush of adrenaline and he was killing imps left and right, making sure no harm would come to karkat. making sure no harm would come to anyone. he couldn't let anyone get hurt.

the human gems watched in awe as he fought along with the others, he seemed so skilled all of a sudden. after a moment of surprise, they fought with him. the imps were killed. all of them. 

dave stood panting, looking at all the gems that had replaced the imps. he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see dirk.

"you did good, great." he corrected himself. "how'd you do it, though?"

dave shrugged, "i have no idea." he turned his head to see karkat, who was beginning to wake up. he felt the familiar pang in his heart when he saw nepeta tackle him in a hug. he turned back to dirk.

the elder strider noticed his gaze moving to the troll, and raised an eyebrow. "was it because of him?" 

he shook his head, "no of course not. can we go?" dirk raised another eyebrow, but nodded. as dave turned to leave with dirk, he saw nepeta kissing every inch of karkat's face. dave swore it got harder to breathe.

//

when the moon had finally risen, dave sat on the roof. "striders don't cry," he mumbled to himself, despite the tears spilling down his face. "striders-" he couldn't even finish the sentence, he put his head in his hand causing the shades to move up. he had a skill for being able to cry quietly, which he was thankful for, but there was still someone who heard him. someone who didn't want to disturb him. someone who was a troll that thought it was best to leave him alone. but karkat didn't listen to what he thought.

"dave?" he froze. not him, he pleaded silently. anyone but him.

he inhaled, not moving his hand from his face. "hey, karkat." his voice was shaking, "what's up?"

karkat's chest tightened and he immediately ran to dave. "what the hell is wrong?" he cursed at himself, he was never good comforting other people and it was obvious.

"i'm fine." he said a bit too quickly. dave inhaled, "i'm perfectly fine. nothing's wrong."

"like hell nothing's wrong, i'm not falling for that shit." hesitantly he reached a hand out and around dave. that's when he broke down completely. the blond turned to karkat and wrapped his arms around the trolls' waist, his head buried in the crook of his neck. karkat, being kind of awkward, just kind of rubbed his back trying to calm him down. this had never happened, usually dave was so calm and collected. 

"i'm sorry karkat." his voice was muffled slightly but the cancer could hear it so clearly, and it hurt his heart. "i'm so sorry."

"what the hell are you sorry about?" karkat was beginning to cry as well, red tears joining clear to stain his sweater but he couldn't care less.

"for doing this." dave tightened his grip on the troll.

karkat shook his head, "don't be. you can't keep up that coolkid facade forever. but really, what's wrong?"

"i can't-" the blond's sobs interrupted him. "i can't tell you."

"dave you can tell me anything." after months of talking on the roof, it was surprising to karkat that dave thought he couldn't trust him.

he looked up at karkat. the his cheeks were stained with tears and his red eyes were glossy. "promise this won't ruin our friendship?" karkat nodded and dave took in a breath.

"i love you, karkat." the trolls' eyes widened. "i love your unique nubby horns, how angry you get over the smallest things, i love all your stupid insults that usually make no sense. i love the fact that you've continued to come up here with me, everyday."

"dave i-" karkat tried to speak but dave cut him off. "you're with nepeta, i know and i'm sorry for even bringing this up."

"nepeta?" karkat almost laughed. "dave i don't like nepeta; she's flushed for me but i don't return the feelings. if you had let me finish i would've said i love you too." he gave a smile.

dave smiled back, and without even thinking his hand was behind karkat's neck and they were kissing. after a moment of shock, because holy shit that was sudden, karkat kissed back. the two boys sat under the stars, lips locked and still crying. it was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh this chapter is nothing but pure fluff bc damn i've been waiting for this.

dave and karkat sat on the roof, looking at the stars. dave's arm was around karkat and karkat was leaning against dave. they were perfectly content with the silence, just being in eachothers presence was enough to make them happy.

"hey, karkat?" the troll hummed in response, he was tired and didn't want to speak. "we should go somewhere tomorrow. just you and me. we've been boyfriends for a week but we've never gone on a date."

karkat nodded, "sounds good." his eyes were beginning to close. dave smiled at the sleeping troll before picking him up and heading inside to put him in his room. he carefully set him on the bed, and after placing a kiss to his forehead and whispering a good night, he exited the room.

he reached the bedroom he shared with dirk, who raised an eyebrow. "you're back early."

dave sat on his bed and looked at his father. "hey, uh, you and jake were together at one time right?" dirk nodded.

"well let's say, way back whenever." he fidgeted slightly. "howww... how did you tell your friends?"

//

as soon as dave woke up he got ready for his date with karkat. he put on his broken record shirt with black jeans and red shoes. he exited his room and saw his friend, or moirail as she called it.

"hey coolkid." her signature grin was plastered on her face. "going somewhere?"

"hey 'rezi, i'm just going somewhere with karkat." terezi was the only one who knew about his relationship with the troll. mostly because she could smell when he lied about it.

"don't wanna keep him waiting then." she cackled and winked before leaving.

dave raised an eyebrow at her before leaving the temple. he still didn't know where he was going to take karkat. his thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend walked outside. 

"hey, dave." karkat smiled, like actually smiled, and dave felt himself smile back. 

"hey, kitkat." dave held karkat's hand in his, interlocking their fingers.. "ready to go?"

karkat nodded, still smiling. he was feeling happy today, it was unusual. "so where is it that we're going?"

"wherever our hearts take us." karkat rolled his eyes, hitting him lightly causing dave to laugh. "alright, i actually have no plan i just thought we could walk around 'n shit."

karkat nodded, "sounds good." they began walking, at some point during their date dave had moved his hand from karkats' and placed it around his shoulders. the two boys talked about whatever, conversations getting more deep now that they were together. it was nice, the feeling of loving someone and being loved back.

//

dave sat on his bed, looking out the window. karkat sat with his back pressed to the blonds' chest, he was sleeping. the rain outside gave a peaceful sound as they hit the glass. karkat stirred in his sleep his head rolling onto dave's shoulder, giving the gem a perfect view of his boyfriend. 

dave admired karkat's sleeping face, as he has before. it was the only time he really could without karkat turning away. light grey freckles lined his slightly darker skin, just under his eyes and long the bridge of his nose. his hair was tousled perfectly in a messy but definitely attractive way, nubby horns peeking out from under the black locks. his hand reached up to pet his soft hair and he smiled, placing a gentle kiss to the trolls' face. nothing could ruin this perfect moment; dirk, jake, roxy, and jane were all out on a mission and everyone else was asleep. 

a loud clap of thunder rang through the sky, and karkat's eyes shot open, sitting up quickly. he turned to dave, fearful. another sound of thunder, and karkat clung to dave. without hesitation, though he was a little confused, dave brought him closer to his chest.

"what's wrong, 'kat?" he asked, his voice had a hint of worry.

"i just," he hugged dave tighter. "i don't like thunder."

"how come?" he wanted to help karkat, he'd be an awful boyfriend if he didn't. 

"i just don't like the noise, it's too loud and-" he was cut off by thunder, and the small troll buried his face in dave's chest.

"how can i help?"

"kanaya used to sing to me, it's what moirails do sometimes when the other is nervous or scared." karkat remembered all the times his jade blooded moirail would sing to him, her slightly british accent was soothing.

"i guess i could try singing, but i'm not very good." he thought of a good song.

"a great big bang, and dinosaurs. firey rain and meteors. it all ends unfortunetly."

karkat closed his eyes.

"but you're gonna live forever in me, i gurantee. it's your destiny."

from where karkat's head was placed he could hear dave's heartbeat, slow and steady. it was a calming addition to the music.

"parts o' me were made by you, and planets keep their distance too. the moond got a grip on the sea."

karkat cuddled himself closer to his matesprit, and dave held him closer.

"and you're gonna live forever in me, i guaruntee. it's your destiny."

karkat no longer focused on the thunder, just the vibrations in the blonds' chest and the words they formed.

"life is full of sweet mistakes, and love's an honest one to make. time leaves no fruit on the tree."

karkat could himself growing tired, and dave's hand reached up to pet his hair, causing the troll to purr slightly.

"and you're gonna live forver in me, i guaruntee. it's just meant to be."

karkat's last thought before he fell asleep, "what the fuck he's actually a good singer."

"then when the pastor asks the pews, for reasons they can't marry you, i'll keep my word and my seat."

"and you're gonna live forever in me. i guaruntee, just wait and see."

"but you're gonna live forever in me, yeah you're gonna live forever in me.."

dave felt karkat's breathing even, and his eyes were closed. he smiled, glad he could help his boyfriend. he whispered an "i love you" before leaning back and sleeping himself.

 

..

wowie look at that. a double fucking update.

i was desperately scrolling through my song list trying to find a gold song. it was so hard bc ninety percent of my songs are homestuck. i was about to just have him sing cooler than me before i found it. "you're gonna live forever in me - crankgameplays cover" and i remembered watching precious [not so precious u m] ethan singing this beautiful song and thought "that's it, that's the fucking one."

so yeet i'm done. i hope to one day rewrite this chapter with dave singing anaconda and karkat flipping out but who knows maybe i'll leave it like this.


End file.
